Samuel T. Philander
Samuel T. Philander is a minor antagonist/recurring character in The Legend of Tarzan. He is Professor Archimedes' academic rival who frequently attempts to steal his ideas or garner fame by turning Tarzan in as the "missing link". He was voiced by Craig Ferguson. Background Personality As mentioned before, Philander is an arrogant, rude, mean, cruel, careless, and selfish man and has a maddeningly superior attitude. He behaves like he is the better scientist than Professor Porter when he clearly is not. He also seems to be a bit paranoid, as evidenced by his misguided belief that Porter had not returned from Africa because of a new discovery he made. Appearances The Legend of Tarzan On one occasion, he found Pellucidar yet his photographic proof about dinosaurs' existance was ruined by Manu photographing himself. He even tried to capture the silver ape, Mangani, whom is known for his healing powers. Samuel even tried to capture Tarzan and his men mistook Archimedes as him. His humiliations reduced him to living in an apartment in Chicago constantly ducking the Landlord when he was visited by Edgar Rice Burroughs about what he knows about Tarzan. Gallery Tarzan and the Hidden World Philander - Hidden World1.jpg|Philander in Tarzan and the Hidden World. Philander - Hidden World2.jpg|Philander confronted by Porter. Philander - Hidden World3.jpg|Philander following Porter and his family. Philander - Hidden World4.jpg|Philander taking pictures of dinosaurs. Philander - Hidden World5.jpg|Philander confronted by Porter again. Philander - Hidden World6.jpg|Philander teasing Porter with his photographic proof. Philander - Hidden World7.jpg|Philander bitten by a baby T-Rex. Philander - Hidden World8.jpg|Philander leaving Porter and his family for dead. Philander - Hidden World9.jpg|Philander's 1st defeat. Tarzan and the Silver Ape Philander-Silver Ape1.jpg|Philander in Tarzan and the Silver Ape. Philander-Silver Ape2.jpg|Philander confronted by Porter again. Philander-Silver Ape3.jpg|Philander capturing Tarzan and Porter. Philander-Silver Ape4.jpg|Philander hypnotized by Mangani. Philander-Silver Ape5.jpg|"Ape! He's an ape! A-P-E! Ape! How many times do I have to ...". Philander-Silver Ape6.jpg|Philander trying to eliminate Tarzan. Philander-Silver Ape7.jpg|Philander trapped by Tarzan. Philander-Silver Ape8.jpg|Philander's 2nd defeat. Tarzan and the Missing Link Philander - Missing Link1.jpg|Philander in Tarzan and the Missing Link. Philander - Missing Link2.jpg|Philander on the way to Africa with some thugs. Philander - Missing Link3.jpg|Philander's life threatened by the thugs. Philander - Missing Link4.jpg|Philander trying to convince the thugs that Porter is "Tarzan". Philander - Missing Link5.jpg|Philander confronted by Porter again. Philander - Missing Link6.jpg|Philander getting his face smugged with fruits by Porter. Philander - Missing Link7.jpg|Philander and Porter's lives hanging on the line. Philander - Missing Link8.jpg|Philander's 3rd defeat. Missing Link (58).png Tarzan and the Mysterious Visitor Philander-Mysterious Visitor1.jpg|Philander in Tarzan and the Mysterious Visitor. Philander-Mysterious Visitor2.jpg|Philander meeting Edgar Rice Burroughs. Philander-Mysterious Visitor3.jpg|Philander talking about Pellucidar. Philander-Mysterious Visitor4.jpg|Philander swearing retaliation on Tarzan for his humiliations. Philander-Mysterious Visitor5.jpg|Philander chasing Edgar out. Philander-Mysterious Visitor6.jpg|Philander's 4th/final defeat. Trivia *Philander is modeled on the late British comedy actor, Terry-Thomas. *Philander was named after Professor Porter's bumbling assistant in the original Tarzan novel. Category:Tarzan characters Category:English characters Category:Professors Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Bosses Category:Neutral characters